Night Raid's cavalry
by foxtail98
Summary: What if Naruto was the brother of a night Raid assassin equipped with a powerful Teigu in his hands he will be Night Raid's cavalry when they are in trouble strong, smart ,Lady killer Naruto Harem:Esdeath,Akame,Leone,etc. Rated T in the beginning After time skip Rated M.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

What if Naruto was the brother of one of the Night Raid assassin's, badass Naruto, strong, intelligent, Lady killer Naruto.

First three chapters are introductions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Akame ga kill, aslo I'm new to creating fanfic so leave nice review's please, and enjoy.

STORY START:

"Naruto-nii!..Naruto-nii!...wake up! It's time to go!". said a mint green haired boy with big round green eyes and an innocent face as he tried to wake his older brother up, they are currently in a tent with a single occupied sleeping bag it had a mop of light green borderline white hair sticking from it's opening, every so often you could here a snore followed by a sleepy mumble.

"come on! nii-San! mommy is going to become mad with you if you don't get up". he said hoping that his brother would take the bate, unfortunately he didn't even move just sat there snoring away.

Fed up with his brothers antics he reared his right leg back with a face of concentration and fired away.

 _ **'THUMP!'**_

"OUCH! WHAT! WAS! THAT! FOR! LUBBOCK?!" Naruto shouted as he finally woke up out of his deep sleep slumber, he's about 10 years old with deep ocean blue eyes unlike his little Brothers Green eyes he also has an angular face with two bangs of his wild untamed hair covering his ears, the most notable thing about him are his three whisker marks on each side of his face.

Pouting at his nii-San with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his right foot he looked almost like their mother when she catches them doing something wrong.

"I only did that because you wouldn't get up mom said it's time to go, so hurry up" Lubbock said as he left the small tent leaving his brother alone. Giving a sigh he got up and did his morning rituals and putting some clothes on, now sporting a pair of black pants and, black boots he's also sporting a form fitting orange long sleeved shirt which has white flames licking the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt, over that he has a black vest unzipped, keeping some locks of his hair from falling into his eyes is a simple pair of goggles.

Giving a nod at the stuff he packed as he got dressed, he took in deep breath and let it out turning around and exiting the tent with his pack slung over his shoulder not knowing what the future held for him.

A many of things is what the future holds for him.

/OUTSIDE TENT/

"Got to love the smell of snuffed out campfire's." Naruto said sarcastically as he observed the large group of about a 100 merchants traveling with his family, they believed that all of them traveling together they're safe in the end they were wrong, since traveling in a group as large as this one many bandit's saw it as a huge score to attack the merchant's, so if they were going to travel together they split the profit from selling items to wandering warriors's, and villages they have set up shop's before and they hired guard's straight from the capital to aid them they did their job of keeping them safe and they sold their item's and paid them.

Spotting a head of green hair run behind a wagon full of fur's he followed, he didn't know where his parent's are currently because even though they sell to villager's, and warrior's they sell amongst each other to strengthen trade, so if someone wants a number of thing's that you have small amounts of in stock then you sell half and get them to go to another merchant who has more so that way everyone could get a part of the profit.

Giving a sigh while following his brother Naruto couldn't help but be in thought as he traced his brother's footsteps, his family is weird starting with his father the man is a successful merchant along with his wife but he had a strange habit of being a pervert, believe him he could be serious at time's but a flash of a beautiful woman walking past a window would have him foaming at the mouth trying to pursue that women, if he wasn't mother would have him by the collar in an instant dragging him into timeout(a corner) where he had to stay put for the rest of the day and that night.(let me remind you a corner) The man would be begging his wife the next morning to let him be free and look at the wonderful sight of other women, which in turn causes his wife to beat him his mom sure could be brutal sometimes but don't comment about it or you could be the next to get punished.

Next his three brother's Osamu, Rin, and Lubbock out of all his parents children only three were level headed but Lubbock, he's starting to turn out like their father he caught him being chased by a mob of girl's wrapped in towels two days ago he must have been caught peeking while they took their bath's in the nearby lake, that boy could be a handful sometimes their parents pampered them with gift's and the people adore them as if they are a royal family, and his brothers took it in strides Naruto didn't like being treated as if he was some god, Osamu was the oldest out of all the brothers being at the age of 12, he took the most after both their mother and father in the business aspect of his heritage with his continues study of books about sales, and products, while Rin is a total brick, he barely says anything when he does it's short and harsh, Naruto remembered one time he made a grown man cry, a grown man you have to be very skilled to make a grown man cry with words.

Back to the topic, Naruto consider's himself to be the most understandable of them all, with his love for Ramen, and his courageous charisma and dazzling smile,(yeah he loves himself to much) he wanted to be a General one day in the capital's army. The thought alone made him smile, he would be loved by everyone with a harem of women by his- "woah..where did that come from?" Naruto said, with a shrug he continued to pursue his pervert of a brother.

Like it, Love it, Review

/Ok got some review's telling me that the chapter was to short, and some spelling error's, well hope you enjoyed this and leave a review


	2. Chapter 2:Introduction Continues

Wow took me a long to come with chapter 2 but here it is you've Waited! Long! Enough! on with the chapter.

AN: I do not own Naruto or Akame Ga Kill they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter: 2 The Family

* * *

"Uh hi Rin didn't see you there." Naruto said with a little bit of nervousness seeping into his voice towards the end, the reason being he was caught up in his thoughts and walked smack dab into his 11 year old brother Rin. Now some would say what's the problem well Rin can be harsh if he wanted to and Naruto didn't want to get embarrassed in front of the little audience they had attracted.(A group of girls).

Rin is an 11 year old boy standing at the height of 5,2 with his families trait of green hair buzz cut, his eyes were a dark shade of green that reflected a steely glint into the very soul of anyone they lay upon and his angular face set into a constant look of neutrality gave him the look of someone who doesn't care about many things. Garbed in a simple black t-shirt and khaki shorts with sandals as footwear.

".."

"-" Naruto started to sweat under the stone gaze of his brother even though he stood two inches above Naruto's 5,0 Naruto felt as though he was staring at a deer one who was not afraid of humans in the slightest bit, deer can be scary if they wanted to be. Finally relenting to his steely gaze Naruto looked away missing the look of satisfaction that briefly shone in his eyes. "Mom wants everybody home." Rin said with an even tone. Naruto rose an eyebrow at that because Rin usually says som- "So get home before I lose my temper." He didn't have to tell him twice the only thing left after he said that was a Naruto shaped cloud of smoke, the last time Rin lost his temper their father locked himself in a bathroom for a month before their mom convinced him to come out. Shivering Naruto remembered that clearly as he sped toward the biggest tent atop of a hill even though his father came out of the bathroom it was like his mind wasn't with his body.

Burying those thoughts Naruto rounded a corner and for the second time that day ran smack dab into someone. "Ouch." Rubbing his aching forehead Naruto looked up only to see the person he ran into was his little brother Lubbock, giving an annoyed look Lubbock jumped to his feet. "Nii-san what the hell you need to watch where you're going!" he shouted, leveling the younger boy with a dry look that broke in an instant as he hopped to his feet pointing an accusing finger at his little brother. "For one thing you ran into me and you know it so just admit it!" He shouted back as Lubbock's eyes widened he was trying to blame this on him no way that's gonna happen gaining a certain look in his eyes that Naruto knew all to well, placing his balled up hands onto his eyes Lubbock started to sniffle Naruto knew what was coming and before he could do anything Lubbock shouted.

"Nii-san! why'd you have to hit me!" Lubbock said as he continued to play the innocent brother being bullied by his older brother card. To shocked at what was happening before his eyes he never registered the crowed that was forming, or the person walking up behind him Lubbock did and he smiled behind his arms as the person placed a hand on Naruto shoulder looking behind him couldn't help but gulp in fear.

"H-hi Mom."

* * *

And that's the end to chapter 2. chapter 3 should be up soon, as for the long wait well I'm here now so who cares, and the reason why Naruto was sleeping in a separate tent from his parents will be explained after introductions.

Stay breezy my friends **_PIECE OUT!_** see yah next time.


End file.
